


Nesta Pegs Cassian

by smellyelly



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Bondage, F/M, NSFW, Nessian - Freeform, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Restraints, Smut, rope play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smellyelly/pseuds/smellyelly
Summary: There really isn’t much to say, the title basically says everything. As requested by my tiktok followers, ask and you shall receive.
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51





	Nesta Pegs Cassian

Cassian walked into Nesta’s cottage, wrinkling his nose slightly as the smell of stale booze attacked his senses. He was surprised when he realized that the alcohol smell was lingering, meaning Nesta hadn’t been drinking recently. This thought was confirmed by the sight of the completely sober standing in the entryway with her arms crossed.

“Did Feyre send you?” she said in an accusatory tone. Cassian wasn’t surprised by the edge in her voice, it was something he had grown to expect, “Believe it or not Nesta, I actually enjoy your company.” Nesta looked at him with an almost comical look of surprise, “Why?” she questioned. Cassian looked at her quizzically, “Why, what?” Nesta gave him a frustrated look, “I’m nothing but rude to you, how is that enjoyable to you?” Cassian smirked, approaching Nesta slowly, until he was standing only inches away, her back against the wall. He leaned in close, “Maybe,” he whispered, “I find pleasure in the way you degrade me, Nesta.” he delighted in the way she shivered as his breath hit her neck. She quickly regained her composure, looking at him in contemplation, as if she was analyzing what he had said. Cassian watched as a smirk grew on Nesta’s face as she realized the meaning behind his words. “Well then,” she said, whilst meeting his eyes, a sort of amusement visible on her face, “allow me to pleasure you.”

She firmly grasped his neck, flipping him against the wall, effectively switching their roles. He delighted in the way she took control of the situation. Cassian watched as Nesta pressed her body flush against him, he shivered in anticipation, desperately wanting her lips against his. “Nesta…” he breathed, saying her name as if it were a prayer. She grinned, noting his desperation, saying her next words only centimeters away from his lips, “If you want something Cassian, you’re going to have to use your manners.” Nesta simultaneously tightened her grip on his neck, causing him to groan in pleasure, “Nesta… please.” he said breathlessly. Nesta hummed teasingly, “‘please’ what?”  
Cassian’s patience was growing thin, but Nesta seemingly had all the time in the world. “Please…” he forced out, “...please kiss me.” Nesta grinned like a cat “Well, since you asked so nicely…” she slammed her lips against his, and he couldn’t contain his moan.

Slowly, they worked their way to the bedroom, their clothes finding their way to the floor, her firm grip never relending on his neck Notably, Nesta’s undergarments stayed glued to her body, despite Cassian’s bare skin. She pushed him onto the bed, commanding, “bend over.” Cassian froze in shock, not fully comprehending the implications behind her command. Nesta looked at him in frustration, “I’ll have to punish you if you make me repeat myself.” Cassian was surprised to find the idea of Nesta punishing him somewhat exciting, but his desire to please her outweighed the excitement. He did as she commanded, prompting a satisfied smirk from Nesta. 

She pulled a pair of silk ties from her nightstand, looking at him whilst twirling the silk between her fingers, “Before we do this Cassian, you need to pick a safe word. I want you to understand that even though it may seem like I’m the one in control, this couldn’t be more incorrect.” Cassian was surprised by the suddenly serious tone in her voice, she continued on, “Pick any word, if you say that word during this, I will stop, no questions asked.” As Nesta finished, she looked at him expectantly, and he realized she was waiting for him to pick a safe word, “Illyrian.” he said on instinct. Nesta smiled, sauntering over to him while still running those silk ties through her finger, teasing him, “Put your hands behind your back,” she commanded. He obliged her, allowing her to tie his hands back, effectively pinning his wings as well. In another situation he would have protested, but he had no desire to do anything but please Nesta. 

After effectively restraining his hands and testing the knots, she stuck her hand between his legs without warning, grasping his cock firmly, eliciting a hiss from Cassian. Nesta grasped the back of his neck, forcing the side of his face against her mattress. She continued to stroke his now fully erect cock, pressing her front firmly against him. Nesta leaned forward, to whisper in his ear, her hand still confidently moving up and down his length, “If you like this so much, I wonder how you’ll like what else I have planned.”

With that, she ceased her ministrations, causing him to groan in dissatisfaction. Nesta padded back over to her nightstand, removing an object that Cassian couldn’t quite identify. With her back turned away from him, Cassian wasn’t able to discern what exactly she was doing, until she spun around, causing his eyes to widen in shock. “Remember your safe word, Cassian,” he realized that Nesta was giving him an opportunity to back out, but Cassian had no intention of that.

He nodded his head, urging Nesta to continue. She took her position behind him, rubbing a lubricant up and down the length of the strap-on. From what he could see in his compromised position, the strap-on was secured on her waist, over her underwear, in a series of complicated straps, and the name would imply. He felt Nesta’s hand come to the back of his neck to firmly grip his neck, while her other hand guided her length into his entrance.

In all of his 500 years, Cassian had never felt such pleasure. Nesta slowly pushed into him, allowing him time to adjust. His answering moan of pleasure gave her the confirmation she needed to enter Cassian further. He could barely contain his moans as she finally entered him fully, the fit so perfectly tight yet deep. Cassian whimpered her name, as Nesta withdrew herself just to pound back into him. Cassian’s groan of pleasure seemed to snap the semblance of control Nesta had over herself.

She took up a brutal speed, snapping her hips into Cassian’s. He almost screamed as she repeatedly hit that one spot inside him. Nesta propped one of her legs up on her bed, allowing her to fuck Cassian at a new angle, allowing him even more pleasure than he could have imagined. 

“Nesta, I’m,” his words were barely audible over the sounds of their skin slapping together as Nesta fucked him from behind relentlessly. Suddenly, Nesta grabbed a fistful of his hair, aggressively pulling him towards her, so she could whisper in his ear, “you don’t get to cum until I say you can.” Nesta pushed him back into the mattress, her hand staying firmly intertwined in his hair, the other one grasping his hip with bruising force.

Nesta began pounding into him with somehow even more strength and speed than she had previously, reaching even deeper. Cassian was threatening to unravel, he whimpered, “Please Nesta, I can‘t hold off any longer.” He could feel Nesta’s answering smirk as she whispered, “then cum.” 

Her words spurred an instant reaction somewhere inside of him, as he came with Nesta’s name on his tongue. She continued fucking him, drawing out his pleasure, until her strokes eventually slowed down.

Nesta withdrew herself from Cassian, eliciting a whimper from the latter. She instantly untied his silk restraints, helping him into the bed. Her face had softened as she addressed Cassian, “Are you okay? It’s normal to be sore after.” Her sincerity surprised him, but he quickly recovered, “I feel… good?” In truth, Cassian was a bit sore, but not in a bad way. He took pride in the twinge of pain he felt, it meant what had happened between them was real. 

Nesta nodded, “If you want to sleep in my bed tonight, that fine. I’ll be in the kitchen making a cup of tea, do you want any?” Cassian shook his head, Nesta smiled, quickly dressing herself in comfortable loungewear, before exiting the bedroom.

Cassian laid down against her pillow, a sudden wave of exhaustion overcoming him. He began drifting off to sleep with a slight smile on his face, the sounds of Nesta preparing her tea guiding him into oblivion.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t bring myself to proof read this, so my apologies for any spelling or grammatical errors.


End file.
